


Там, где хватит места всем

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dragon Jared, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен - охотник на драконов, но Дракон!Джаред внезапнее</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong><a href="http://pleer.com/tracks/7564124P82i">Саундтрек: The Heavy Horses - Copper & Gold</a> </strong>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где хватит места всем

Его добыча больше походила на медвежонка: детская мягкая гривка, медно-каштановая, гибкая пока чешуя на кожистом тощем теле, голодное, ухающее от причмокивания ворчание. Дерево покачивалось под немалым уже весом, дракон фыркал дымом, отпугивая пчёл от разорённой борти. Скрипящая от натуги лиственница оплывала золотым под косыми закатными лучами, не очень пропорциональные ещё крылья трепыхались полупрозрачными мотыльками под кроной и мерцали на многие-многие ярды. Вот же невезенье.  
Дженсен постучал по стволу и липкое чавканье замерло.  
\- Слезай, - посоветовал Дженсен, не опуская, впрочем, заговоренного арбалета.- Я тебя вижу. И другие увидят.  
Зашуршало, защёлкало когтями по стволу, и морда - не по-взрослому глазастая, лобастая и треугольная, с подвижными липкими губами - дыхнула прянично-сладко на уровне лица, шевеля волосы теплом. Дракон принюхался, и глаза у него стали мечтательными и смоляными, как у заигравшегося кота.  
Дженсен прищурился, оценивая. По всему выходило, что молодняк был из разорённого браконьерами гнезда, привычный к людям и здешнему заповеднику. Окрас на хребте уже налился тёмным - скорее всего, возрастом дракон сравнялся с ним самим, что по драконьим мерам разума - дитё трёхгодовалое.  
Дженсен посмотрел на зверя с сомнением:  
\- Охотится ты хоть умеешь, смок?  
Дракон оскалился двумя рядами несытых кинжалов.  
\- Впечатляет, - сдержанно признал Дженсен. - Не жри людей, и я не приду за тобой.  
Во взгляде дракона, как и в змеино танцующем за спиной Дженсена шипастом хвосте, скользило недоверие.  
\- Говорить умеешь? Мысли читать? - продолжал допытываться Дженсен, приказывая инстинктам игнорировать холодящее лопатки движение.- Оборачиваться?  
Дракон стёк по стволу – он был быстрее, гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. А хвостатый медоед оказался не так-то прост.  
Мшистый камень взвыл под острыми когтями – и Дженсен залюбовался в который раз: чешуя истаивала слюдяными снежинками, перерождаясь в огненной плазме.  
Парнишка, подобравший к груди острые колени, спрятался за длиннющей пушистой челкой, зыркая янтарным глазом. Тощий, жилистый, с переросшими мышечную массу ладонями и ступнями. Но Дженсен уже видел – красивый зверь получится, даже в людском обличье. Не ошибиться бы. Жёлтый глаз сощурился, прицениваясь к телу человека, замер в паху - и существо добавило к своему образу деталей, заставив Дженсена прочистить горло. Ого. Ну да, для драконьего зрения и замковая стена - не помеха, не то что охотничьи штаны. Копировал перевертыш, как придворный художник - льстя от души.  
\- Хорош, - сглотнул Дженсен. - Слушай. Пойдешь в подмастерья к кузнецу какому или кожевнику, выживешь. Охоться в лесу, забудь про овец. Что так смотришь? Не бойся, я не бью молодняк. Приживёшься среди людей. Человеческая речь для тебя не сложнее, чем дичь подманить. Давай, попробуй.  
Губы у дракона блестели, как малина в росе - сочно и свежо. Тем страннее смотрелись острые, не до конца завершившие трансформацию клыки.  
\- Мёд, - пророкотал дракон, словно в бочку. Но тут же исправился, модулируя человеческие интонации. - Медь, солнце, ветер, леса, ягоды, пламя. У тебя на сердце. Вкусное, сладкое сердце! - рассмеялся совсем по-мальчишески и запрыгал воробьём по хвое, раскидывая клочья мха. Захлопал крыльями, ломая кустарник.  
\- И спаривание! - донеслось ехидно сверху.  
\- Вот зараза! - проворчал Дженсен.  
На камне что-то осталось. Солнечный осколок, который можно было продать на амулет. Или навести на одного желторотого гада чары.  
\- С паршивого дракона хоть чешую, - вздохнул Дженсен.  
Темнело в вековом лесу быстро, солнце устраивалось на брюхо, издевательски напоминая отпущенную добычу. Дальше, на границе заповедника, при выходе на тракт, загрохотали валунами поджидающие торговые обозы тролли. Дженсен прикинул свои возможности и тощий кошель на вес. По всему выходило, что камнемордым повезло и нести сегодня добро он будет им.  
А продать чешую, отпугивающую ночных тварей, так и не поднялась рука. Дженсен нашёл для тёплой пластинки место на шейном шнурке.  
***  
Говорили, что в Андурриальском княжестве завелся дракон и ведет он себя, как и положено бессовестному гаду: тянет фамильные побрякушки, мнёт бока рыцарям, портит дев и заточает принцесс. Последние два пункта дракон исправно путал, вследствие чего на него держали зуб и соседние княжества, заявляя, что лучше бы он этот выводок блудниц крал и сдавал бесноватым в своем желании жениться героям.  
На деле выяснялось, что путал он все параграфы драконьего кодекса. Как Дженсен об этом узнал? Во время благородной засады на хищника у окна прекраснейшей двоюродной племянницы Светлого Князя Даниэллы. Карниз был скользок и ненадёжен, Дженсен цеплялся до последнего за декоративные бойницы с присущей охотнику ловкостью и мёрз, проклиная грозу и ливень. И именно в этот момент сзади обдало хлопками крыльев и дыхнуло жарко... в поясницу.  
\- Изыди, скотина, - прошипел Дженсен, дрыгая ногами, обнимая ажурные башенки и поглядывая вниз. Вспоминать количество лестничных витков, по которым он взбирался к покоям возлюбленной, упрямо не хотелось. Дракон, если сразу не слизал вас с лица земли, обычно не прочь поиграть и позлорадствовать. Главное, не давать твари почуять страх.  
Явно наслаждающийся ситуацией гад с оттяжкой лизнул Дженсенову пятку и пощекотал щиколотку, осторожно придержав зубами своенравную стопу. Дженсен замер, стараясь не поджимать пальцы, между которыми вовсю шуровал юркий язык, и попытался оглянуться. Размокшее крошево под пальцами хрупнуло во все стороны, но отругать бестию в полёте Дженсен не успел - на пару локтей ниже за спиной мягко воссияло и его подхватили, пригвоздив к каменной кладке за запястья. Полудракон распластался на его спине здоровенным горячим нетопырем, вогнал когти в щели между камнями, без особых усилий удерживая двойной вес. Учитывая прохладную ночь, Дженсен не слишком бы и возражал. Но имелось одно «НО», огромное и скользкое.  
\- Скажи, что это хвост, - слабо попросил он. Вот такого казуса в "Этимологии" Исидора Севильского точно не упоминалось.  
\- До-о-обрый ве-е-е-ечер-р-р, - промурчал дракон низко и интимно, задышал маревом в шею, убивая надежду Дженсена характерными заинтересованными движениями кожистых бедер, - я Джаред.  
\- Я тебе не принцесса! - задёргался Дженсен. - Отвали, чешуйчатое рыло!  
\- А то что? - насмешливо рыкнул гад, распробовал человеческое ухо на язык и присосался, как к леденцу. - Позовешь на помощь стражу опороченной девицы?  
Дженсен прикинул шансы: быть посаженным на кол или попытаться договориться с драконом - и приуныл. Дракон перебрал когтями на задних лапах выше, подпёр сильными ногами под колени, облегчая вес. Сгрёб его запястья одной лапой и протиснул под живот вторую, защищая пах Дженсена от холодной стены. Наверху папенька Даниэллы громко негодовал на дочь, поставившую его в невыгодное дипломатическое положение расторжением помолвки.  
Дженсен, притёртый чувствительными после похождений сосками к холодному колкому камню, с оттопыренным драконьей лапой задом и попавшим в захват членом, подумал, что титулованный сноб вряд ли имеет хоть малейшее понятие о том, что есть неудобное положение.  
\- Послушай, - попробовал Дженсен, изворачиваясь и глядя ситуации в морду,- я готов обменять свою свободу на полезную для тебя информацию...  
\- Я и так знаю, что мне нужно, - оборвал дракон. - Ты, Дженсен Эклз, неплохой охотник - был - пока не взял заказ на меня.  
\- Был? - сглотнул Дженсен.  
Дракон прижался подбородком к его щеке и медленно, задушевно кивнул.  
\- Ты пришёл в мои угодья, Дженсен, и таскаешь мою добычу. Ты же знаешь, как мы поступаем с соперниками, ум-м-м?  
"Так, - думал Дженсен, - он не сказал - с убийцами. Есть шанс - и он получше, чем кол в ... хрмф!"  
Дракон нетерпеливо качнулся, пачкая между ягодиц липким крепким хреном, и Дженсен малодушно возмечтал о казни.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе добывать артефакты, Джаред! - заторопился он. - Настоящие сокровища!  
\- Ага, - пропыхтел дракон, и тупое давление на Дженсенову честь усилилось. - Обсудим партнёрство, если живым слезешь.  
Что Дженсен и попытался осуществить, едва гад толкнулся посильнее. С минуту недоумение ящера ощущалось даже крестцом.  
\- А ты забавный, - мурлыкнул дракон. Раскатал язык вдоль хребта жертвы, неспешно и бесстыдно потер зажатую дырку, пронимая неглубоко и оскорбительно приятно.  
\- Дженсен, я так до-о-олго провисеть могу, - пояснил Джаред, облизываясь. - А ты готов всю ночь подтягиваться?  
Перехватил за пояс и безжалостно толкнулся. По ощущениям Дженсена - так до самого горла.  
Он заорал в громовой раскат и вцепился зубами в сияющее драконье предплечье.  
Дракон коротко удивлённо рявкнул – и для него кое-что сегодня было в новинку, например, охотничий укус. Дженсен задергался со всей дури, хоть и знал, что чудовище легко удержит его в сильных лапах, загнёт, как пожелает, и засадит, сколько там у него есть.  
\- В другой раз, - пообещал дракон, прислушиваясь к Дженсену и немного задыхаясь. Задвигался мелко-часто, вернув под живот теплую ручищу. - Просто согрею... Дженсен, сокровище...  
Дженсен захрипел, захлебываясь дождевыми струями. Непонятный горячечный жар в животе ослабил сведённые мускулы на руках, и он подтаял и осел, раскрываясь вокруг Джареда под собственным весом.  
Когтистая лапа кошмарно справлялась с рукоблудием, о чём Дженсен громко и мстительно подумал в сторону дракона. Тот разгонялся, работая бедрами задушевно и с оттяжкой, слюнявя и прикусывая сведенные Дженсеновы лопатки, и с явным трудом контролируя трансформацию. Дженсен выгнулся назад и потерся о тёплую клетку когтей вокруг члена, рискуя процарапать себе живот. Лучше, на-а-а-амного...  
***  
Утро встретило Дженсена огромным ложем и назойливым ощущением прорезающихся крыльев в любовно искусанной драконом спине. Дженсен нашарил нож на блюде с фруктами и приставил, не просыпаясь толком, к драконьему кадыку. Что поделаешь, ему случается проснуться в дурном настроении. И только тогда повернулся, отпуская поток мыслей и разглядывая добычу в упор. Заказанный гад сладко потянулся и уставился на Дженсена с сонной улыбкой. Патлатый, мёдно-золотистый зверь в гладкой, не меченной ещё шкуре.  
\- Попался! - процедил Дженсен и надавил слегка на лезвие. Он пока не знал, что сделает с трофеем. Задорно ухмыляющийся во всю пасть дракон вызывал одинаковой силы желание отодрать его в порядке восстановления справедливости и разобрать на золотые монетки, вскрыв обманчиво беззащитное человеческое горло.  
\- Попался, - согласился дракон серьёзно, отвёл острие в сторону и выдохнул в рот Дженсена жар, навсегда поселившийся в сердце.  
"С гребней начну и грудных пластин", - деловито прикинул Дженсен, сжал мощный загривок и вмял пальцы в сладко дрогнувшие тугие грудные мышцы.  
***  
\- Попроси, - умолял Джаред, выстанывая ему в шею почти по-человечески, - нельзя одарить насильно... Дже-э-энсен!  
\- Быстрее! - задыхался и просил Дженсен, опираясь на кованные огнём точёные кости вздрагивающих крыльев.  
Дракон ругался и возносил его сильнее и выше, и Дженсену казалось - тот выворачивает его суть наизнанку, вытряхивая из сердца шелуху и отпуская на свободу ветер, опрокидывая его самого в глубокое, мягкое небо. Казалось, он слышит драконовы мысли и брачный зов.  
Джаред таскался за ним повсюду, распугивая Дженсену работу. Поджидал - огромный, пышущий уютным жаром очаг, разворотивший хвостом заготовленный бивуак. Пах оленьей кровью, обязательным ужином и малиновым настоем. Спать в драконьем кольце или руках слишком быстро стало привычнее и надёжнее, чем в заговоренном кругу.  
А иногда охотился Дженсен - "убитый" в тренировочном бою дракон падал на спину, раскатывался всем телом в драгоценную цепь, смотрел жарко, подставляя бледное крепкое брюхо и глянцевый, чудовищно красивый член. Вид вызывал под коленями слабость, какой Дженсен не испытывал даже в первом смертельном бою. Джаред считывал бессовестно и подначивал взглядом. Ну что, человечишка, не по зубам я тебе?  
А Дженсен? Дженсен всегда готов принять вызов.  
\- Небо большое, Дженсен, - просился Джаред, - на всех хватит. Скажи мне... Позволь забрать себе...  
\- Я тебе не принцесса - под крылом сидеть, - рычал Дженсен, совсем уже одраконившись, оседал с усилием на налитом огненной кровью члене, ухватив Джареда за порыжевшие на осень пряди.  
К излету осени Дженсен получил заказ на самку горного дракона, повадившуюся таскать людей.  
Ехать-лететь с ним в Эпир Джаред отказался. Зачем тебе приказы людей, Дженсен, зачем другие драконы? Целовал то горячечно, то ломко, упрашивал и требовал.  
А что Дженсен? Дженсен всегда не терпел ультиматумов.  
Самки коварнее и кровожаднее патлатых драконьих парней, но Дженсен разобрался с драконихой и сам, постаринке.  
Без волшебного пламени в венах звериная туша выглядела всего лишь набором дорогих ингредиентов, но у Дженсена так и не поднялась рука разделать свою добычу. Чьего-то дракона.  
Вяло закупоривая виал с драконьей кровью в качестве доказательства, Дженсен всё думал: где же тот, кто не успел её предупредить. Был ли когда-то человек, который позволил ей стать монстром. Почему не пришёл за ним? Дженсен бы...  
В ту же ночь Дженсен почуял Джареда - свист распоротого в клочья ветра и огненное зарево - высоко в раздраженно ворчащем небе. Джаред рычал и вгрызался с разгону в щербатый месяц - безликий, озверевший, золотой по собственному весу глупый дракон. Наверное, каждый чёртов охотник в округе видел этого хвостатого дурня. Дракон не слышал ни голоса, ни мысленного зова.  
Вот сейчас - ждал Дженсен, облизывая запекшийся от крика рот - сейчас Джаред закончит распускать небо на тряпки и спросит...  
Лесной купол над Дженсеном раскрыло и раскидало огарками по-драконьи яростно, филигранно и бережно сохранив лежак с драгоценной человеческой сердцевиной. Наутро дым перестал драть горло, навес прогнулся под мокрым снегом, а виски Дженсена подёрнулись сединой.  
Джаред его больше не преследовал.  
***  
Люди дерутся не как драконы, а так, словно им мало и неба, и земли. А Дженсен почти прорвался сквозь умирающую в огне Валахию поближе к подножию гор, где - вроде бы - видели похожего на Джареда дракона. Почти - потому что двигаться с дыркой в брюхе, без чудо-микстур и оружия - не фунт гороху. Видимо, какая-то из тварей заразила его своей чудовищной живучестью. Сверхъестественный любовный недуг.  
Здесь гарь не добралась до листвы, и, если прилечь отдохнуть у каменистой тропы, видно бездонное небо и где-то там - чертоги для павших в бою убогих умишком героев. И, может быть, Джаред взберется по тамошней городской стене на мощных и острых когтях и утащит Дженсена себе, просто по привычке.  
Очень сердитый дракон сломал Дженсеновы воздушные замки и пару придорожных деревьев при посадке. Он стал больше и злее, его Джаред. В его глазах не осталось ничего человеческого.  
\- Нет, Джаред! - застонал Дженсен, видя, как в громкой глотке зарождается пламя. - Только не так!  
Дракон надавил на плечи и выдохнул, сплюнул жар сдержанно и метко, прижигая рану. Дженсен заорал не хуже здешних упырей, но Джаред держал цепко. Слизывал с висков седину и невольные слезы. - Попроси! - требовал Джаред. Его голос терял громовые раскаты, вспоминая человеческую речь. - Попроси! Меня! Себе! Позволь помочь!  
\- Джаред... - поплыл Дженсен, потому что его огромный дракон всё так же пах лесной малиной. Дженсен бы ещё сказал: ты похож на светляка - твёрдый панцирь и мягкое нутро, крылатая ты букашка. Но просто распахнул глаза пошире и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя дома.  
Там, где хватит места всем.

***  
Дженсену как-то свезло принимать горячую ванну с одной непростой девицей… так вот, эта бадейка была погорячее.  
Жидкое пламя выбило на неосторожно отрытых глазах новые зрачки, затекало в прорехи и ссадины, наполняло легкие дымом, а сердце - бессмертным огнём. Дженсен нащупал края купели и оттолкнулся с новой, животной силой, захлебываясь... кровью?  
...И если он узнал хоть что-то об этих прекрасных чудовищах за свою охотничью жизнь - теперь он был неуязвим, как легендарный Сигурд, искупавшийся в крови поверженного дракона.  
Джаред успел обратиться только частично, но он и так был бесчеловечно хорош. Голая рельефная грудь мягко и слабо мерцала золотыми глубинными вспышками сердечного ритма, рыжие всполохи убегали под тусклой кожей на подмятую под тело руку. Но бок и рассечённое до локтя предплечье, свесившееся в каменную купель, подёрнулись безжизненной зеленью. Дженсен затянул ремнём непривычно холодную лапу, испытывая истинно принцессино желание разрыдаться.  
\- Разогрею тебя, глупый драконий котелок,- приговаривал Дженсен, прижимаясь к бледному рту, голубоватым векам, стирая перепачканными ладонями стылую патину на боках полудохлого дракона. - Будешь как новое столовое серебро. Себе оставлю, никому не отдам. Мой дракон! Мой Джаред! Будешь моим, скотина зубастая?  
\- Ну, раз ты так вежливо просишь, - проскрежетал Джаред, открывая один золотистый глаз. Моргнул, разглядывая Дженсена. В радужке плавала больная ржавая взвесь, но он был точно и возмутительно живой. - Я уж думал, дождёшься, пока сдохну, и утащишь мою черепушку на чучелко в память о былых подвигах.  
\- Если вспомнить, какая часть тебя мне досталась перво-наперво, странное бы это вышло чучелко, не из тех, что показывают другим охотникам за кружечкой эля, - резонно возразил Дженсен. И спросил, перебивая сдавленное драконье гоготание: Что нужно делать, Джаред?  
***  
\- Как ты нашёл меня? - спросил Дженсен. Сытый и выспавшийся дракон лучился новым ровным сиянием, жмурился, как кот на сметану.  
\- Я и не терял, - пророкотал Джаред, смешливо щуря пышущие золотым пламенем глаза. Ковырнул когтём чешуйку-талисман на груди Дженсена. - Дракон никогда не теряет своё и сокровище.  
«Вот же коварный маленький гадёныш, - сообразил Дженсен, - хрен тебе, а не брачные игрища».  
\- Дже-э-э-энсен, - ластился дракон. - Моё солнце и ветер. Ягоды, леса и небесный огонь.  
Вку-усное, золотое сердце...  
\- Сдам в бестиарий! - ворчал Дженсен, отпихивая загребущие когти и то, что прилагалось к лапе и сердцу в драконьем похотливом марьяже. Но всё равно таял в липкую медовую патоку в любовно смыкающемся кольце.  
\- ...сла-адкая задница, - не удержался дракон и захрюкал уже в голос, получив в подвижный, зеленоватый на лето пятак.


End file.
